<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone needs a hug once in a while, by GlaszWing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810781">Everyone needs a hug once in a while,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaszWing/pseuds/GlaszWing'>GlaszWing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sonic one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaszWing/pseuds/GlaszWing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic and Shadow have a talk. But its a little more harsh.</p><p>Aka: I listened to musical soundtracks at 3am and wrote something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sonic one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone needs a hug once in a while,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW:<br/>Mentions child neglect, blood and self harm</p><p>Also a kinda maybe slight au? Idk man</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A snarl met his lips as blood dripped from his nose and his mouth. Shadow stood a few feet away from him, holding out his fist with a look of anger and sadness. Sonic rose up from a crouch. The once royal blue fur of the hero now a deep midnight blue, using his arm he cleared away the blood dripping from his face as a crooked smile graced his once soft face. Empty glowing white eyes mocked the ebony hedgehog. Bandages that once covered his scarred arms from ages of anger, sadness and fear.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The once kind, and soft smile was now a threat, showing off the canines of a monster, Shadow cursed himself for not realizing something was not off months ago when Sonic had come home with a faint bruise covering his arm and a bloody lip after visiting his father. His mind screamed at him for not noticing the sudden appearance of hoodies constantly covering his arms, his tired and emotionless sunken eyes. The red stained bandages in the trash. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shadow had known that Sonic had never gotten along with his father, not just because his old man was homophobic, but after his mother had left his life when he was 9. His father stopped caring for the young speedster all together. Buying more beer and alcohol, going out more, working more. Leaving the grieving child without anyone to comfort the poor child. Neglecting the boy's needs for comfort and an adult figure.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And it only got worse when Sonic got older. Getting a boyfriend snapped the already burned out thread between his father and the blue hedgehog. Sonic’s face when he had come home from his fathers for the last time destroyed Shadow. The bloody lip, the bruised face it hurt to look at.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shadow had come home to Sonic having a mental breakdown after returning from a raid of an Eggman base, which apparently had reports of dark chaos energy signatures above that of over 200 fake chaos emeralds. Shadow was called in to check it out again, but this meant he had to leave Sonic alone in his dark closet. Leaving the troubled hog to his mind.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His raging thoughts and demons in his head.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He wished he hadn’t left Sonic alone the night he snapped. He wished he had been with his boyfriend to keep him stable, especially when he had been in contact with dark chaos energy. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He wished he had noticed Sonic’s pain before, he cursed himself for not helping the love of his life. The one who reminded him the most of Maria, his sister. He hadn’t protected her, so why didn’t he learn from his mistakes and protect his boyfriend? Was his life a curse doomed to repeat? He was unsure.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But yet he could still have a sliver of hope as the now dark hedgehogs chest and gut rise and fall. Calm breaths which once made Shadow calm, comforted him now made him fear for his life and his boyfriends. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He knew that Sonic’s dark form was unstable. Mentally and physically.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shadow moved his arm, and spoke. Praying his words got to the corrupted hedgehog, “Sonic, I know your emotion right now. But I need you to calm down. Please.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The corrupted figure looked at Shadow, disbelieving before erupting into laughter. Not the gidy, joyful laughter he was familiar with. It was cruel and mocking, “Why would I CARE about emotions. When right now all I feel is power! Now I can make everyone who decided to wrong me pay.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shadow stepped closer to the dark hedgehog, watching as Sonic stood tall. Thin aura around the blue speedster getting darker and thicker as the emotions clung to his chaos energy. The darker energy overpowering the light.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Sonic I know you're in pain, please, let me help you.” <br/><br/>Shadow watched as the dark hedgehog snarled and stepped forward, the faint blood smear on his lips and gloves. The deep midnight quills raised in anger, sharp fangs showed from the scowl on the midnight coloured hedgehog. Shadow stood his ground until Sonic jolted forward, before he could even breath a fist met with his chest. Causing him to lurch forward in reaction to the sudden extreme force, allowing Sonic to harshly kick Shadow to the side. His red shoes collided with Shadow's head.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shadow's body rolled a few feet from the kick, his ears ringing and his vision spun as he rolled away from the midnight hedgehog. A quick chaos control stopped his rolling, but an outside force sent him into a jolt as he hit the side of a building, the dark blue hedgehog somehow calculated his teleport and had caught up to the portal's location. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shadow looked up from the ruins of the ancient temple. Blood rushing from his now cut lip and bloody nose. Blood also slightly appeared on the side of his head from the extreme force from both encounters from the dark blue hedgehog which now was slowly approaching. Empty white eyes glowed sharply. The dark aura seemed to pool as he walked, creating a dark mist of emotions.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shadow used a pillar to stand himself up. “Sonic… I know you don't want to do this, please. I wish I knew how bad it was. I wish your family was better, I wish your mom was still around.” The blue hedgehog continued, a slight snarl growing on his muzzle, “I wish your father was more caring, I wish I understood. I wish you didn’t think life was a war.” Shadow’s voice broke, “I wish you were back with me.”<br/><br/>Shadow felt an unfamiliar sting in his eyes as slight tears rolled down his face. Soon growing into large tears as droplets hit the ground. Quiet plips echoed as the dark blue hedgehog got right up to Shadow's face. Towering over the perfect weapon with unlimited strength. A sly smile on his face. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“...And I wish I had more power.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shadow stood up and looked straight at the midnight coloured hedgehog. Heavy, thick tears rolling down his face as he opened his arms and tightly hugged the dark being. Crying into the dark blue hedgehogs fur. Catching the dark embodiment so far off guard from seeing the always emotionless face of the ultimate bio weapon become tears, and not of physical pain, but emotional agony.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The midnight hedgehog froze, slowly moving his arms in twitches as Shadow cried into his chest. Once empty eyes now flashing green. The cruel sly grin slowly changed to a soft smile as the aura faded. Sharp tears rolled down his face as two sides of the same coin broke down.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Familiar blue fur caught Shadows eyes as he tightened his grip on his boyfriend, the two kneeling to the rubble on the floor, Uncaring if it cut or dug into their knees as they sobbed into each other. Letting go of there built up fear, anxiety, sadness, frustration and other emotions that had built up.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The two cried together for hours in those ruins. And in all honesty?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They really needed it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes that was a 'Heathers' reference. 'Dead girl walking (Reprise)' I would recommend listening to the whole sound track.</p><p> </p><p>Kudos, comment and share if you want to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>